Misaka Mikoto
by Saber Knight
Summary: Mikoto's trailer for my story: Railgun. Mikoto cradled the dying marine's head in her lap, the distant sounds of battle all around them. The smell of blood, gunpowder, and burnt alien flesh filled the air; but she had long since gotten used to the dreadful stench. "Kid..." The lieutenant began, and her hand tightened around his, "you've got to end this..."


**DISCLAIMER: I do not own A Certain Scientific Railgun or Halo**

 **A/N for Railgun readers: I'm extrememly sorry for not working on Railgun, and leaving it un-updated for so long. I have not abandoned it, nor will I. I haven't done much writing in the past few months due to a lack of initiative. I do want to write (very much so), but I have a difficult time getting going. But, when I do, I can write a lot in just a couple hours. Anyways, I'm writing more recently, and I will continue to write more even if I have to force myself to sit down and start typing!**

 **Railgun Chapter 6 is going to take a bit of work to rewrite, and I've decided to finish the rewriting before moving on with the story. In the meantime, I will be writing several 'trailers' for Railgun. These may give you an idea of what to expect, and these may even help me with rewriting chapter 6 by clarifying what drives each girl. Either that, or it's just so I can have some fun!**

 **There will be 6 trailers. Mikoto's, Kuroko's, Kazari's, Ruiko's, and one each for the UNSC and the Covenant.**

 **Feel free to PM any questions or suggestions you may have.**

* * *

Mikoto cradled the dying marine's head in her lap, the distant sounds of battle all around them. The smell of blood, gunpowder, and burnt alien flesh filled the air; but she had long since gotten used to the dreadful stench. "Kid..." The lieutenant began, and her hand tightened around his, "you've got to end this..."

* * *

"Fall back!" A marine yelled, tracers filling the air as the marines fired into the tidal wave of Grunts, killing five only for fifteen more to take their place. The Grunts returned fire, plasma burning through armor and taking flesh off of bone. A marine went down, screaming in agony only for the scream to be suddenly cut off. Another marine took a chest load of needles, not even getting to scream before his body exploded in a mess of bloody chunks. The two marines left started running, one firing off short bursts to force the Grunts back before breaking out into a full on sprint, allowing them to advance without resistance.

* * *

The lieutenant coughed up blood, but he continued regardless. "You're special, kid... and not just because of that fancy power you've got..." His voice was getting lower, and Mikoto had to strain to hear him. "You've got... some good friends... looking out for you..."

* * *

Scores of Grunts went up in a flash of lightning as Mikoto hit the ground, blades of iron sand lashing out at the aliens around her. Bright blue blood flew high into the air and came raining down. The Grunts in front of her turned, startled, and she enveloped them in crackling snakes of electricity, scorching their entire bodies.

 _"Shirai, there's a Wraith coming in behind Misaka!"_ At Uiharu's voice over the radio, Mikoto's head snapped around just as a Wraith came boosting in from the intersection. Before it could open fire, it blew up from the inside out, collapsing in a flaming wreck. Kuroko appeared beside her, and they nodded at each other before she teleported away and Mikoto focused her attention back on the enemy infantry.

 _"Two Banshees coming in from the south, do you copy, Saten?"_

"I copy. Two Banshees coming in from the south." Saten repeated, Sergeant Crater nodding in response before raising his binoculars. He caught sight of the fighters and signaled to Malcolm who had the rocket launcher.

"Take the one in front." Crater said.  
"No, the one in the back first." Saten said, getting an eyebrow from the sergeant before he nodded, trusting in her.  
"Yes ma'am." Malcolm answered, getting a target lock on the Banshee and pulling the trigger.

The rocket flew as the Banshees closed in, coming around. The pilot noticed it too late and tried a hasty maneuver, but the rocket slammed into the back of the craft mid-maneuver and it launched forward, slamming into the first Banshee and sending them both falling down to the ground.

"Yes!" Saten exclaimed, excited, before remembering to report in that the Banshees were down.

* * *

 _I also have some tough enemies..._ Mikoto thought dryly, her expression somber.

* * *

"Get down!" Captain Saionji pushed her off of the ledge, holding her as they landed on his back. The massive green laser slammed into the rock where they had been behind, melting it in an instant and continuing into the mountain behind it. "Go... go!" Saionji pushed her onto her feet and they broke out in a run as the laser followed them, the Scarab brushing off tank shells and rockets with ease.

* * *

Mikoto ducked under 'Koramai's sword before sending a lightning-fueled punch into his shields, forcing him back long enough for Kuroko to teleport her up into the air, nearly missing the elite's quick lunge. Mikoto sent a flurry of lightning strikes from her fingertips, but he outran them with ease, his speed unnatural. Kuroko teleported a grenade, but he was moving too fast and evading too much for her to get a precise calculation. As he neared them, activating his jet pack, Kuroko teleported them onto the ground more than a hundred meters away.

Nearly instantly they were met with carbine rounds, one of them hitting Mikoto's shoulder before she sent a wall of lightning out at 'Koramai, the rounds shearing apart in the storm. He appeared above the wall, plasma rifles in hand, and opened fire.

* * *

The lieutenant tightened his hold on her hand as he smiled up at her. "You've got the right spirit, too... That's important... in this war... Very... important..." He weakly lifted his head up, looking into her eyes. "But... don't lose yourself... Don't forget... who you are..."

* * *

The honor guard's armor crushed down on him, his cries bloodcurdling as his bones were crushed. His skull broke, his brain squashed, and he fell to the ground, violet blood pouring out from every single gash in his broken skin. The second guard found his drawn sword lunging for his comrade, the elite's eyes wide as he stared into the other's eyes as the blade pierced his body. Before he could die, a section of the wall came apart, and the other guard was unable to move his locked, burning body before it came down on them, crushing them flat against the floor. Pools of blood oozed out from underneath the wall.

The Prophet calmly watched from the other side of the shield wall as Mikoto brought the red Ultra up in front of her by his armor. The elite struggled desperately, but to no avail. She laid her hand on his chest, and her dark smile froze him in his last moments.

"Mikoto!" Saten cried, terrified; but, even as she moved foward, the wall, ceiling, and floor around her came up, forming a wall between her and Mikoto, protecting her from the railgun.

* * *

The lieutenant's hold went slack, his head slowly coming back down to the ground. He closed his eyes, letting his hand fall out of Mikoto's grasp before he died. Silently, she stood up, looking down at his body. The lieutenant is just one of many who have died, and there will be more. She knows that all too well now...

But she'll do everything she can to prevent more deaths. She'll end this once and for all, with the help of her friends. It's a merciless, bloody war, but she won't let anything happen to them. She'll protect her friends; and, with all of them working together, they can make it through this. They _will_ make it through this. When all of this is finally over, then they can go home. Until then, they have a planet to save, people to protect.

A war to end.

* * *

 **A/N: Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed Mikoto's trailer!**


End file.
